Sunset on Canterlot High
by SPB
Summary: (Originally published on FiMFiction. Story idea inspired and suggested by Chronicler06 on FiMFiction.) As Sunset Shimmer prepares for graduation, she is called to a meeting with Canterlot High's Superintendent, Neighsay. He reveals information that will change the lives of Sunset and her friends. And the Rainboomms will have to adjust.
1. Part I: Meeting The Superintendent

"Just three more weeks," Sunset repeated to herself over and over again. "Just three more weeks." The teenaged girl was finding it even harder than usual to focus on her studies, what little she still had. For in a matter of weeks she and her friends would all be officially graduating from Canterlot High. The same friends with whom she had saved the world from Equestrian magic gone awry on countless occasions, the most recent of which had been the Time Twirler.

To think that she had once dismissed friendship as a foolish sentiment not worth wasting her time over. And to think that when she'd first come to this world after fleeing her home world, she had only cared about grasping power and holding onto it. It was amazing how much could change for a person (or a pony turned into a person in Sunset's case) in the span of just three years.

Suddenly, Sunset was snapped out of her contemplation when the school loudspeakers crackled to life. The familiar voice of Principal Celestia called over it. "Sunset Shimmer, report to the principal's office. Repeat: Sunset Shimmer, report to the principal's office."

Everyone in the room turned to look at Sunset as she got up from her desk. Since turning over a new leaf she'd been a model student, never gotten into trouble, been late for a class, or flunked an assignment or test. For her to be called into the principal's office was shocking to say the least.

Miss. Harshwhinny, the first hour teacher, said nothing as Sunset rose and prepared to exit the room. Despite the principal's announcement class still had to be conducted, and her lesson couldn't be put on hold for the sake of one student. "You'll have to ask one of your classmates for notes on what you missed, Miss. Shimmer." She sternly replied without turning to look at the girl.

"Thank you, Miss. Harshwhinny." Sunset quickly nodded even as she was trying not to show how nervous she was. What had she done that warranted a visit to the principal's office?

Well, the girl knew there was no point in delaying the inevitable. Without saying a word she left the classroom and made the short walk down the hall to the principal's office. "_Whatever it is, I hope it's not going to delay my graduation. Pinkie Pie's already planning a huge party to celebrate._" She thought to herself. She quickly reached the principal's office and jiggled the knob of the door. It turned easily, and in she strolled.

* * *

Immediately upon entering, Sunset could tell that something was definitely not right. This was not an ordinary visit to the principal's office. For one thing, Vice Principal Luna was there too. The woman usually had her own office (often kept dimly lit for whatever reason), it was never a good sign if she was with her sister in the principal's office.

However, Sunset's attention wasn't drawn to either the principal or vice principal. No, her eyes were drawn to a tall man that seemed to tower over even Principal Celestia. He was clad in a dark red robe with gold trim around the collar and sleeves. His skin was a very pale gray, almost mistakable for white. He had moderate turquoise green eyes, and blackish-gray hair that hung flat on either side, not to mention a pronounced beard underneath his chin.

The man immediately seemed to become aware of Sunset's presence without her even needing to say anything. He strolled right over to her, to where they were almost face to face. "Greetings, Sunset Shimmer," He spoke in a tone of voice that sounded like one of those old school narrators from the educational videos she often watched in class. "Please allow me to introduce myself. My name..." He paused quite considerably. "Is Neighsay, and I am the superintendent of Canterlot High, as well as all public schools within the Canterlot school district."

Sunset Shimmer couldn't help but shrink a little as her moderate cyan eyes locked into the superintendent's seemingly stern gaze. It was a look that could've scared her even during her bad girls days, a time when even Principal Celestia wouldn't dare touch her. A gulp broke the silence as she somehow found the courage to speak, offering a hand to the superintendent. "A p-p-pleasure to meet you, Superintendent Neighsay," She struggled not to stutter or tremble. Could this man sense her fear? She didn't know and she didn't want to find out. "I am Sunset Shimmer, but you already knew that."

Neighsay nodded his head and stepped back, gesturing to a nearby chair. "Please have a seat, Sunset. There is something that we need to discuss. A matter of great importance concerning you and your friends."

Sunset obeyed without question, slowly sitting down in the chair as Neighsay took the seat usually occupied by Principal Celestia at her desk. The superintendent lightly brushed the cuffs on his robe before speaking. "Let's first clear up any concerns you might have, Miss. Shimmer," He declared at length. "You're not in trouble, and neither are you friends. In fact, it is because of what you seven have done that we must have this conversation," He paused and cleared his throat. "The subject of our conversation is one that I'm sure no needs no introduction to you, young lady. It concerns Equestrian Magic."

At that Sunset immediately and boldly declared. "You're not getting your hands on it! Princess Twilight told me how much trouble your pony counterpart gave her in Equestria, and how he indirectly contributed to almost making all the magic in Equestria disappear forever!"

But the superintendent shook his head. "You misunderstand, Sunset Shimmer. I have no desire to obtain Equestrian Magic. After all, I've experienced firsthand what it can do to others," He arched an eyebrow upward as he questioned the girl. "Surely by now you've wondered how it is that the whole world doesn't know about what you and your friends have done? How you are known only as The Rainbooms, a popular music band?"

"Now that you mention it, it _does_ seem kind of odd. We've seen Equestrian magic pop up all over the place, but it always seems like everyone but us forgets about it the very next day." Sunset commented. She had never given the subject much thought before, particularly because her close friend Twilight Sparkle (not to be confused with Princess Twilight) had often argued with Rainbow Dash about not embracing their superhero status.

Neighsay adjusted his collar again. "Well, that is because my administration has been involved in concealing and covering up any traces of Equestrian Magic and its existence. From the very first known incident of at the Fall Formal here at Canterlot High, we've been working around the clock to keep knowledge about such 'magical' events a secret."

"Even the ones that have taken place outside of Canterlot High? Like Camp Everfree or the Canterlot Mall?" Sunset questioned.

Neighsay confirmed with a firm nod. "We have kept tabs on every known incident in which Equestrian Magic has played a role, and with each one our goal has remained the same: To ensure that no knowledge of it is ever broadcast to the world. We've tracked down every witness and sworn them to secrecy. We've confiscated all phones, cameras, and recording devices. We've wiped data from flash drives. We've destroyed all printed records of the events that so much as briefly mention Equestrian Magic or its existence. We've done all that we can to ensure that Equestrian Magic is kept under wraps."

Principal Celestia spoke next, breaking a silent spell that had seemed to take hold of her and her sister. "Superintendent Neighsay has done so per agreement with the ruler of your former homeworld: Princess Celestia as I believe her name is."

Sunset blinked in surprise. "Princess Celestia authorized this? She never told me about it."

Neighsay was quick to respond. "Because up until now there was no need to have you or your friends be in on the cover-up. We trusted the seven of you to avoid recklessly displaying your powers or blabbing to all who would listen about what you knew. After all, that is why I arranged it with Vice Principal Luna to give you the responsibility at the Friendship Games. The responsibility of ensuring no Equestrian Magic was involved for the entire duration of them. And know that I do not fault either you or your friend Twilight for what happened, it was Principal Cinch of Crystal Prep who at first indirectly and later directly caused the magic to be unleashed."

"Then why have you chosen to meet with me now? And why only me?" Sunset pondered. "Are you trying to recruit me to work for... whatever it is that you're involved with?"

Neighsay coldly answered. "I do not work on behalf of any secret organization or government, what you see of me is what I am: The superintendent of Canterlot High, tasked with ensuring Equestrian Magic is kept secret so it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. And the reason for my visit today, Miss. Shimmer, is because of a very important development that is of great concern to me. Namely the upcoming graduation of you and your friends," He paused for but a second before he added. "Once you graduate from Canterlot High, you'll no longer be under my supervision. I will no longer be able to legally keep tabs on the seven of you or your whereabouts. It will be up to the seven of you to decide how to handle any event where Equestrian Magic surfaces."

"Guess I have to tell my friends about this, then," Sunset realized. "I'm not sure if they'll take the news of this very well. You really should've gotten in touch with us sooner."

"Perhaps we should've. But now the responsibility rests on your shoulders," Neighsay cautioned. "I would advise you all to meet and discuss this as soon as possible. You have but three weeks before you'll be without my services."

* * *

Those words of warning lingered in Sunset's mind for the rest of the day. But even though her friends were quite curious about the nature of her summons to the principal's office, she knew she couldn't tell them during school. It was important that no one but the seven of them (eight if you counted Spike) be present when the discussion that needed to happen happened.

The day seemed to tick by agonizingly slow for the girl. And everywhere she looked it seemed like there were more and more potential witnesses to account for. Witnesses who she feared might in turn blab to others.

At last the bell rang to signal the end of classes for the day. Many students rushed to grab their backpacks and leave the school grounds, while others stayed behind to participate in various after school activities. Only when Sunset was certain that the coast was clear and that there was no one else in sight, did she opt to call her friends over and finally give them the answers they'd been seeking. "I met with the superintendent of Canterlot High today," She told them. "And he mentioned that he's been keeping tabs on our involvement with Equestrian Magic," Then she paused, looking all around once again. "What I'm about to tell you," She added in a whisper. "Can't leave this room. It concerns the seven of us, and what we're going to do after we graduate."


	2. Part II: Going Separate Ways

The Rainbooms listened silently as Sunset explained everything to them. All of a sudden it all made sense. They too had at times wondered why they didn't seem to be better known, but had dismissed it as people having a short term memory. To learn that their exploits were intentionally being covered up and concealed from the public was shocking. But they all seemed to take the revelation relatively easily.

"Wow! We've got our own clean up crew!" Pinkie Pie was the first to speak up. "They're like spies!"

"Or ninjas!" Rainbow Dash added.

"Or spy ninjas, or ninja spies!" Pinkie declared, before she gasped! "No, spninjas!"

Twilight pushed her glasses into place. "I might be able to come up with an invention that could do what Neighsay says he's been doing for us. Though three weeks to build it _is_ a pretty tight deadline, even for a genius like me."

But Rarity protested. "Darling, I highly doubt this is a problem that can be solved with more gadgets and inventions. How do you propose we track down every photo ever taken and every video ever recorded?"

Applejack then spoke up. "Especially since we ain't all goin' to the same place after we graduate."

Sunset blinked in surprise. "Wait, we're not? I thought you were all going to Canterlot University with me?"

Rainbow protested with a shake of her head. "Sorry, Sunset. Some stuffy university just isn't my thing. I've got a sports scholarship, so my parents are gonna pull a few strings and see if the Cloudsdale Wonderbolts will take me on. It's been my dream to play alongside the likes of Spitfire and Soarin ever since they graduated from here."

Twilight reluctantly confessed to Sunset. "And even though I changed schools midway through, my parents still want me to go to an elite university. Crystal Academy has a really good tech program, and their science labs are state of the art," She then added. "Plus, their campus is more dog friendly."

"Yeah," Spike commented as he poked his head up from Twilight's backpack. "Finally, I'll get to meet dogs besides Winona. And I won't have to stay in Twilight's backpack all day."

"W-well, that's okay," Sunset nervously commented as she looked at the other Rainbooms. "At least the rest of us will be together, right?"

Applejack shook her head. "My family's been sinkin' a lot of money into sendin' me and Apple Bloom here. Reckon I'll settle down on the farm for a while so Apple Bloom can figure out where she wants to go after _she _graduates. Hopefully, one of her friends' families can chip in when the time comes."

Pinkie Pie spoke next. "I've got more college applications than I know what to do with. But for right now, I kinda wanna finish my apprenticeship with the Cakes. After all, Pound and Pumpkin Cake start preschool soon, I can't miss that!"

Rarity unhappily sighed as she apologized. "I'm afraid I'll be passing on Canterlot University as well, darling. Mother and Father found a fashion focused college in a place called Downtown City, and they're currently offering a summer camp for interested students."

Sunset then eyed Fluttershy, trying not to sound too upset. "And let me guess, you're not going to Canterlot University either?"

But Fluttershy answered. "Actually, I am. It's the only place that offers a veterinarian program. Though I will miss seeing everybody else. But that's okay, I'm sure we'll see each other again."

"Yeah, there's always the reunions to look forward to!" Pinkie proudly declared.

"But don't you all get it?" Sunset unhappily frowned. "We'll all be tasked with the impossible, keeping Equestrian Magic under wraps! That means if we pony up or use our powers we're going to have to do it ourselves! I can't do all the things Neighsay did!"

Twilight frowned. "Well, that _is_ a dilemma. But we've got three weeks to figure it out. We always come up with something to solve our Equestrian Magic problems."

But Sunset hung her head and unhappily sighed. "It's all my fault. Here we are, finally ready to move on to bigger and better things, and because of me you all have to take on something you shouldn't have to take on. You should be free to live yours lives the way you want, not hiding part of who you are so the whole world doesn't find out," She was quick to add. "If I'd never even come here with that stolen crown, if I'd just stayed in Equestria, none of this would've happened. You'd all be living your lives in peace."

"Well unless you're proposing time travel, it's impossible to change the past," Twilight cautioned Sunset. "And even if you _do_ find a way to do so, you might not wanna change the past. Because that could affect the future in ways you couldn't begin to imagine. Besides, you saw the portal on that island during spring break. Who knows how many of them exist all over the world? You don't know for sure they're there because of you."

Sunset only protested. "And you don't know for sure they're _not_ there because of me. It seems like I'm a magnet that attracts Equestrian Magic no matter where we go."

Rainbow Dash declared to Sunset. "Yeah, and look at how awesome it's made us! Now we're superheroes! And the best part is, we can keep it to ourselves!" She grinned. "Hey, maybe we could start wearing costumes and fight crime?! It'd be just like the Power People from the comics, only real!"

Rarity beamed in delight at the idea! "Ooh! I'm sure I could design stylish yet functionable outfits for all of us! But what would we call ourselves?"

Sunset became furious at the notion of dressing up as superheroes. She growled, grit her teeth, and snapped! "Will you take this seriously?! This isn't like our previous adventurers! This is going to be real life! We're going to have to be responsible for keeping Equestrian Magic to ourselves, not using it constantly in public to lead double lives and be famous!"

"They're called 'secret' identities for a reason," Rarity interjected. "No one would ever know who we were."

"But they'd still know that superpowered beings with unnatural powers exist! Which is exactly what Neighsay didn't want anyone to find out!" Sunset snapped back! "It's hard enough that we'll be separated from each other! If we don't all take care to cover our tracks, if even one of us slips up, then we're _all_ in danger! And it will all because of me."

Fluttershy put a hand on Sunset's shoulders, trying to comfort the girl. "It's okay, Sunset. We've got three weeks to figure this out."

"Three weeks isn't enough! We need far more time!" Sunset protested and turned to leave. "I... need some time to think about this. Maybe I can contact Neighsay and find out how I can work for him." She left a moment later.

* * *

The Rainbooms were speechless. With the exception of Twilight, they could only once remember a time they'd seen Sunset get this frustrated. When she'd struggled to keep Equestrian Magic out of the Equestria Games. While that particular event had worked out for the better, they weren't sure if this time would be the same.

But what could they do? Sunset had dropped one doozy of a bombshell on them. And they had only three weeks to come up with a solution.


	3. Part III: Friends Forever

Sunset Shimmer struggled to hold back the tears as she left Canterlot High. So many emotions swirled about inside her: Anger for being thrust into something like this so unexpectedly. Confusion over the fact that she didn't know how she was going to handle it. Frustration with the three week deadline that had been dropped on her. Even sadness and a hint of betrayal due to the fact that her friends would all be going their separate ways.

The girl knew it was wrong to feel that way. She hadn't really expected everyone to stay together forever, had she? Flash Sentry had already announced he was leaving to try out for the Canterlot Police Academy (the same academy Twilight's brother had attended and graduated from after his Crystal Prep years). And Trixie was planning to take her magical acts on the road. To say nothing of how Wallflower Blush was leaving for the countryside to continue her plant based studies. Of course her friends would have goals and desires that would ultimately take them far away.

But a small part of Sunset had hoped that she and her friends would be an exception. After everything they'd been through, how could they just split up?

These feelings lingered in Sunset like her past misdeeds. Not since the Memory Stone had erased everyone's memories of her had she felt this alone and vulnerable. And this time she didn't know what she was going to do. Was she really up to the task of protecting the secret of Equestrian Magic's existence? She'd tried once before and had failed. Who knew how many threats existed in the human world that were just like the threats Princess Twilight and her friends had faced? What would Sunset do if she came up against a threat like Sombra or the Storm King?

Immediately upon returning to the apartment she'd called home for years, Sunset threw her backpack down on the ground and threw herself upon her bed. "Why do I always have to deal with these things?!" She thought out loud, even though the only one who could hear her was her pet salamander, Ray. "Everyone else gets to live their lives in peace. But I always have to deal with Equestrian Magic, all because I chose to come here because I couldn't see past my own ego."

Minutes of muffled crying filled the air as Sunset buried her face into her pillows. The more she thought about it the more it seemed so unfair. To ask a girl like her who hadn't even been in this world for that many years, to do something that had previously been done by an entire team of professionals. And the worst part was, she couldn't just fail her classes and not graduate. Because she would still be without her friends, and sooner or later she would have to leave Canterlot High behind.

When the tears finally stopped flowing, Sunset felt only slightly better. A rumble in her stomach turned her attention to other things as she set about preparing dinner for herself, and spent a good deal of time playing video games. But they were nothing more than temporary distractions. They couldn't give her the satisfaction or answers she so desperately desired.

So it was that eventually, Sunset turned off the game console and sighed heavily as she went to retrieve her backpack. Inside was the one thing she could always turn to when she needed help, her magic journal. She picked up a pen, flipped open the journal to an empty page, and wrote:

_Dear Princess Twilight,_

_Sorry if this catches you at a bad time. Guess it's been a while since we just talked to each other._

_Anyway, I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that I'm finally going to graduate from Canterlot High in a few weeks. The bad news is, I found out today that the superintendent of Canterlot High's been working to keep all knowledge of Equestrian Magic under wraps. And after my friends and I graduate, we'll no longer have that protection._

_All of my friends are going to be leaving for different colleges, except for Fluttershy. But even then it seems like our life goals are going to take us in a dozen different directions, and we may never see each other again._

_I really don't know how I'm going to single handedly keep Equestrian Magic under wraps the way Canterlot High's superintendent has. Especially not with the possibility of portals besides the one at Canterlot High._

_Sorry to drop all this on you, but I really need your advice. What should I do in this situation What __**can**_ _I do? Are my friends and I really going to have to go it alone when we go our separate ways?_

_Please write back to me. This time I really don't know who else I can turn to for help._

_Sincerely,_

_Sunset Shimmer_

The ink had barely dried on the pages when the journal glowed brightly. Sunset quickly read the new words that appeared on the paper:

_Dear Sunset Shimmer,_

_First of all, congratulations on making it all the way to the end! You remind me of Starlight Glimmer when she graduated from her studies. Ultimately, she chose to stay with me in Ponyville, partially because I wasn't ready for her to leave yet. But also partially because she still felt she had stuff to learn, though now she's kind of become a teacher in her own right._

_Second, I've been looking into those portals ever since that cruise you and your friends went on. I can't say for sure how long they've been active or when they were created. Even Starswirl the Bearded doesn't seem to have any recollection of them. He was surprised to learn what happened to the Dazzlings after he banished them._

_Anyway, maybe the portals existed long before you ever came along, and maybe they didn't. Either way, it seems like the world you live in and Equestria are intertwined in more ways than we might have thought. If that's the case, I'm not sure if you can really keep Equestrian Magic a secret forever. Nothing really does secret forever, sooner or later the truth comes out._

_As for you and your friends, I can't say for sure what the future holds for you. But while friendships may change it doesn't mean they have to end. True friendships can endure many hardships. I've seen the bonds you and The Rainbooms share. I know about all the new friends you've made and all the foes you've helped to redeem. You remind me a lot of __**my**_ _friends. And take it from a pony who used to think she didn't need friendship, I could never imagine my friends and I truly being apart forever. Though our lives may go in different directions we'll always still be together one way or another._

_Perhaps you won't see each other face to face as often. Perhaps you'll need to find new ways to stay in touch. But those bonds of friendship only end if you let them fall into disarray._

_And whatever __**you**_ _choose to do with your life, there will always be a place for you here in Equestria._

_Hope that helps,_

_Princess Twilight_

_P.S. Starlight Glimmer says 'Hi.'_

Reading the words again, just to be sure she hadn't misread anything, Sunset felt something be lifted from her ever so slightly. Her worries seemed so silly now. "_Princess Twilight is right,_" She thought to herself. "_We've been through too much together to let our friendships end after high school. We'll find a way to stay in touch._"

* * *

The next day, Sunset Shimmer was feeling much more cheerful. Almost as if the events of yesterday had never happened. Her fellow Rainbooms were most surprised at this and blinked.

"Just who are you and what have you done with the real Sunset?" Twilight demanded. "Are you some kind of clone?"

"Or maybe you're a spy sent to find out what the real Sunset knows?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

Pinkie Pie gasped! "Or maybe you're a clone who's a spy!"

But Sunset smiled. "It's really me, girls. I know it's probably a surprise, but I've come to realize that our friendships don't have to end when we graduate," She explained to them as she strolled up the familiar steps. "What we've done here is created a bond that can last forever, if we're willing to let it be that way."

Rarity nodded. "We were starting to think the same way, Sunset, dear. And there's something we want to show you. Something we created after you left yesterday." And they showed her a laptop that displayed a custom page of a familiar website, one that they had used occasionally (or in Sunset's case whenever she was livestreaming one of her video game play sessions).

Fluttershy explained. "This is a way for us to stay in touch no matter where our lives take us. We even got Neighsay to sign onto it, so we can contact him if we ever run into trouble. He stays it'll still be up to us to monitor every instant of Equestrian Magic and keep it under wraps."

Applejack added. "But in all honesty, that's probably gonna be an uphill battle even with us all in different places. The world's super connected, stuff travels faster than you realize. A video featurin' just seconds of somethin' unusual can go viral in half an hour or less."

Twilight grinned. "I'm still working on a way to do what Neighsay claims he did all the time. Everything is still experimental at this stage though," She added with a blush. "No breakthroughs yet. But as Edison said when inventing the light bulb 'I haven't failed, I've just invented one hundred ways in which it won't work.'"

Sunset couldn't help but chuckle at that. She knew now that even if some things did change, the bonds she had with her friends wouldn't. They were bonds that would last until the end of time, no matter what came up.


End file.
